


Kuchizuke

by Folsense



Category: Corpse Demon - Fandom, Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Corpse Demon, Don't @ Me, I'm sorry I don't know how to tag my work, Kuchizuke, M/M, Shiki - Freeform, They are gay for eachother, Tooru Mutou, Yuuki Natsuno - Freeform, 式
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folsense/pseuds/Folsense
Summary: Natsuno and Tooru have agreed to keep their meetings to a fixed time. Luckily they've been keeping Tooru's hunger for blood under control, but the process hasn't exactly been an easy one.





	Kuchizuke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I stole the title from the intro theme-
> 
> Bless Minodora so much for helping me write this. she's really pushing me to be a better writer and for that, I bless you. Thank you for putting up with my gay shit™
> 
> I know this is pretty useless to upload because the Shiki fandom is more dead than Shiki themselves  
> maybe one person will read this  
> and that's what matters right-
> 
> Anyway yah! I love Natsuno x Tooru and I got inspired by another writer (check my bookmarks, was unsure if they wanted to be tagged in this) but! they wrote a pretty excellent short story too and it inspired me to write my own version of these two. Because I love them

Natsuno saw his breath in the air. With no streetlights, he could only make out edges of thick patches of dogwood. The hefty evening’s air hadn’t gotten colder since he’d learned of Shiki and Tatsumi’s reign on Sotoba. Natsuno moved closer to the edge of his window, his legs dangling above the grotty paved roof. Natsuno’s attention drifted toward an opening in the forest, a familiar hobble catching his attention. 

Tooru’s pale skin dampened the bright color of his red and black striped shirt. Tooru appeared to be trembling slightly. He walked shakily, uncomfortably close to a row of young flowers growing by a grave memorial. Tooru wasn’t one to hurt any creature without reason. Natsuno called to him. “Tooru. Is that you?” 

Natsuno knew it was Tooru shifting toward him. But he wanted to hear Tooru's voice again. Anticipation pricked at Natsuno’s chest. Natsuno had been offering his forearm blood to Tooru multiple times in secret. Despite how gentle Tooru was when he fed, Natsuno could never prepare himself enough for the process. 

The two previously decided they’d meet around the same time to ease their anxieties. Tooru was late today. Tooru looked to Natsuno. Tooru’s eyes appeared flushed and darkened. “Hey.” Natsuno flashed a half-hearted wave. Tooru weakly brushed the hair out of his face, weakly waving back.

“I’ll get the ladder.” 

Natsuno helped Tooru climb through the window. “This way.” Natsuno needed to keep his emotions under wraps, but the continuous nervous twitches in his fingertips made. “Don’t be too loud. Or you’ll wake my parents.” Natsuno warned, fairly gravely. Natsuno firmly pressed himself against the bed board, leaving ample space for Tooru to comfortably lie next to him. “You look pale. When was the last time you fed?” Natsuno avoided eye contact as he rolled up his sleeve, fiddling awkwardly with the button. Tooru looked toward the ground, awkwardly grinding his front teeth.   
“I don’t remember. Sorry...” Tooru murmured.  
“Here.” Natsuno lay the back of his hand flat against the bed.   
Natsuno looked up as he felt Tooru’s fingers slip comfortably between his.   
The two locked eyes. “That’s, not what I meant I-” Natsuno quickly pulled out of Tooru’s hand. Tooru responded quickly, flailing about. “Sorry I. Misinterpreted that. I think. I wasn’t thinking I.” Natsuno held his hand out for Tooru, attempting a smile. Tooru gracefully slipped his hand back into Natsuno’s, holding his boyfriend's hand tight. Natsuno tried not to let the grip get the best of him. Tooru’s hand was dangerously cold against his own, but somehow still remained soft and comforting. Tooru was still afraid to face Natsuno. “But… If we’re holding hands how-” 

Natsuno brushed the hair off his neck, signaling the curve to Tooru.   
“W-wait… What?” Tooru tilted his head.   
“It’s. Probably better for you that way. The jugular vein is there.”   
Tooru’s eyes softened. Natsuno looked away, gripping Tooru’s hand tighter.   
“Natsuno. Are you sure?” The drawn-out length of the conversation had left him unable to correct Tooru. Natsuno nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m sure.” 

“So. Am I. Sitting. Behind you?”   
“That would be best.” Natsuno reluctantly let go of Tooru’s hand, sliding himself awkwardly in between Tooru's arms. Tooru jittered a bit, his eyes noticing small sacred objects glued to Natsuno’s walls. Natsuno leaned into Tooru, comfortably resting his head on Tooru's chest. Their height difference was beginning to prove a problem, as Tooru now had a face full of Natsuno's hair. Tooru’s placed his left arm around Natsuno’s chest; supporting him as best he could. “Stop stalling.” Natsuno groaned. The familiar and warm scent of Natsuno’s hair put Tooru at ease; a tiny smile grew across Tooru's face as he felt Natsuno’s free hand connect with his. 

Tooru gently pressed his bottom lip against Natsuno’s neck, kissing him softly. Tooru pulled away in embarrassment. “Stop being stupid,” Natsuno demanded, quickly casting his eyes at the floor. Tooru positioned his mouth again, trying awkwardly not to breathe directly into Natsuno’s ear. Tooru felt Natsuno grip his hand tighter as he began to squirm and attempt to hide his face. “Please. Hurry,” Natsuno ordered. 

Tooru pressed the tips of his fangs against Natsuno’s neck. He felt no more than slight pricks. Tooru deepened the bite, quickly pulling out afterward. “I told you. Stop playing around.” Natsuno dug his thumb into Tooru’s hand, causing the taller boy to flinch with a gasp. “Natsunoooo… That hurt” Tooru looked ashamed of himself. From the corner of his eye, Natsuno noticed small trickles of his blood stain his Tooru's lips. Natsuno looked away in embarrassment. Tooru was beginning to squirm uncontrollably. The scent must be driving his instincts wild. Tooru positioned his mouth in the same spot as before, his fangs glided in deeper. The initial quick pricks turned to fine needles, which quickly became more noticeable. Natsuno felt himself twitch as Tooru reluctantly began to feed off him. Tooru’s movements were gentle. After each small sip, Tooru ran his tongue over the place he’d taken it. Natsuno’s initial silence melted into a staggering breath as the spot Tooru fed on grew more sensitive. 

Tooru spoke with a mumble, his fangs still awkwardly lodged in Natsuno’s neck.   
“Sorry Natsu, I have to keep doing th-” Natsuno cut him off.   
“Get it over with,” Natsuno grunted, keeping his neck insanely still. Tooru pushed his fangs almost to their base. The rapid loss of blood and increase in pain began to drain Natsuno of his ability to talk. The sudden draining feeling, coupled with the uncomfortable stings of Tooru’s fangs left him exhausted, however, the gentle stroke of Tooru’s tongue against the same tender spot somehow soothed it. Natsuno gripped Tooru’s hand tightly, grinding his teeth as he forced his mouth shut. The intensity of Tooru’s bite forced Natsuno into a whimper. The follow-up strokes his whimpers into breathy moans. “Keep going. ” Natsuno demanded with all his strength.

Tooru pulled away from Natsuno’s neck, a small stream of blood seeped from the bite mark. Tooru loosened his grip on Natsuno’s hand. “Are you done Tooru?” Natsuno looked up, a heavy headache forming as he realized the effect of the blood loss. “Not really. I’m sorry I.” 

“Then keep going. You can’t come back tomorrow.”   
Tooru looked dejected.   
“But. Those noises you were making...” Tooru tilted his head in confusion. Natsuno felt his cheeks flush red.   
“That’s nothing! Keep going!”   
Tooru shook his head, comforting Natsuno by ruffling his hair.  
“Natsuno I. I know you’re not enjoying this.”   
“Who cares if I’m not enjoying this.”

“But. I don’t-”  
Natsuno felt his anxiety peak.   
“You don’t want to hurt the other villagers.” Natsuno attempted not to lash out further.   
Tooru gasped, slightly offended.   
Natsuno followed up. “Right? Then this is your only choice.”  
“But I don’t want to hurt you either.” Tooru murmured, pressing his face against Natsuno’s, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Natsuno couldn’t help but cuddle into Tooru as he heard the familiar light back in his voice.   
“How much more blood do you need?”   
“Well, I only need-”   
“Tell me the truth,” Natsuno commanded, squeezing Tooru’s hand.   
“I’ve only taken… one-third of what I need.”   
“Then get back to it. Now.” Natsuno forced himself to sit up straight, leaning back against Tooru’s chest as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
“Whatever you say Natsuno.” 

Tooru brushed his mouth against Natsuno’s neck once again, attempting to find the bite spot he’d taken from before. He swept his tongue over it gently, checking for traces of blood. Tooru heard Natsuno bite his tongue in order to stay quiet. “Natsuno?”  
“W-what!” Natsuno gritted his teeth, hoping that Tooru hadn’t figured it out.   
“Is this part of your neck… Sensitive?”   
Natsuno didn’t respond. Tooru thought for a second, placing his tongue against the bite wound. Natsuno was given no time to hide it. A sharp stutter passed through his lips.   
“W-What of it…” Natsuno awkwardly bit his lip, trying not to make a big deal out of it.   
Tooru warmly nodded, softly moving his tongue along the length of the bite. “Would it help if I tried to… you know.” Tooru’s eyes trailed awkwardly toward the ceiling.   
“J-just! Whatever you have to do.”

Tooru began to bite again, this time focusing on running his tongue along the punctures. Natsuno squirmed a tiny bit at first but began to grow accustomed to the feeling. Pain, prick sharp pain, dizziness, soft, soft pleasure. Repeat.   
Natsuno began to whimper sharply, allowing the rough feeling to overcome his brain.   
“P-please… Cover m-my mouth...”   
“Do I... have too?” Tooru blushed deeply. Natsuno looked into Tooru’s drooping eyes. He could see the other boy was finding some twisted appreciation in all of this. “D-do what you want then!” Natsuno attempted to act commanding but knew leaving it to Tooru would make this process faster. As Tooru began to drink again, Natsuno’s shoulders stiffened with the sudden change of blood pressure. Tooru’s tongue lapped gently across Natsuno’s growing sensitive spot. Tooru couldn’t help planting small kisses alongside. Natsuno let a grunt of pain escape from his mouth, but realized it hurriedly turned into breathy sighs of pleasure. “D-done yet? P-please…?”’ Tooru swallowed, feeling Natsuno shudder in his arms. “Yeah… Almost.” Tooru remarked comfortingly. Shiki tended to drink the deepest at the end of their feeding sessions. “This part is going to hurt,” Tooru warned, pulling Natsuno in closer.   
“Hurry u-” It was Tooru’s turn to cut Natsuno off. Tooru eased his fangs in firmly, taking a heavy amount of blood. Natsuno let off a few moans through his closed lips, however, quickly began to pant as Tooru softly ran his tongue against the length of the bite.   
“How cute...” Tooru couldn’t help but tease as he licked around the bite mark, collecting the excess blood with his tongue. Natsuno felt himself slip from control. The heat from the bite trailed across his body, into his fingertips and chest. “T-Tooru chah… Toor- Fuck.” Natsuno exclaimed loudly, wanting to cover his mouth immediately after. Tooru pulled his fangs from Natsuno’s neck, licking over the sensitive patch once more any traces of blood. “F-, Goddamnit. You’re done. Finally!” Natsuno huffed as he felt Tooru’s arm around his chest loosen. “Took you long enough!” Tooru’s energy had returned, obviously enough to tease him hysterically and cuddle him tightly. He didn’t commonly smile in Sotoba, Natsuno felt some form of accomplishment whenever he made it possible. “Thank you Natsuno. I’m sorry I have to keep doing this.” Tooru looked at his feet, nervously scratching his lip.  
“You showed up looking ill today. You need to look after yourself.”   
“Thank you Natsuno.”   
“Thank me by being on time.”  
“You don’t have to be so cold all the time."  
Natsuno looked toward the window, hoping there were no other Shiki watching. He’d ridded his room of most of the crosses, but was too afraid of Megumi showing up. Tooru began to nibble softly at Natsuno’s neck, still kissing him on the cheek. Tooru stopped abruptly, not being able to keep his hands out of Natsuno’s hair.   
“I… Need to use your bathroom.”   
Natsuno nodded, leaning back. He edged his shoulder awkwardly as the bite was still sore.   
“Shiki need to use the bathroom?”   
“Why did you think we didn’t?”  
“Whatever. It’s downstairs. Don’t wake up my parents.”   
Natsuno waited for Tooru’s footprints to trail off beyond the stairs, and into the hallway. Natsuno noticed small amounts of twigs and leaves littering his bed. They must’ve gotten caught in Tooru’s hair during his trek through the forest. Natsuno weakly propped himself back against his bed headboard once again. He tried to comfortably rest his head as not to disturb his sore neck. The warm feeling of Tooru’s arms around him made him sigh. At least Tooru would be back soon.


End file.
